


And Half the Seed, One By One

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rohirrim, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	And Half the Seed, One By One

It isn't often that Éowyn is given a chance to spend time with Boromir of Gondor. Once, she didn't particularly wish it, either - he was a tall, scrawny boy who ran around with her brother and talked about horses as if they were accessories, instead of noble creatures she was proud to be named after.

It has been years, now, and Boromir is no longer scrawny. He thanks his horse after each ride, and grooms her himself. That is all it takes to warm Éowyn to him; that, and the shadow of witnessed pain already forming behind his eyes.


End file.
